


Window into her life

by Melime



Series: Not the one you lost [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like having a window into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window into her life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Janela para a sua vida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642474) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #063 - window.

It was like having a window into her life. Janet wasn’t a part of this Sam’s life and could never be, she couldn’t interact with her friends or even leave the house, but she still learnt of all the things that happened at the SGC and how was this Cassandra dealing with the death of her mother and the challenges of just starting her adult life. She was an observer at best, not truly a participant. It wasn’t enough, it was like being taunted with what she wished just to have it denied, but it was all she had left.


End file.
